


Kiss me, please?

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, FBI Agent Timothy McGee, First Kiss, M/M, Werewolf, Wizard, both for cases, murder (mentions), rape (mention), vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: The next time Ziva convinces him to meet a wizard in the park, he’s going to find a silver bullet and shoot her.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was an excuse to write vampite tony and its really didnt think it would lead here. but i also never plan to write vampires so thsi counts as that challege i was going to do - write something out of your comfort zone (vampires and kissing, two birds one stone).
> 
> i dont own characters.
> 
> also my take on vampires are based on the show Shadowhunters.

The next time Ziva convinces him to meet a wizard in the park, he’s going to find a silver bullet and shoot her. Its the height of summer and he can only be outside for a few hours until the sun decides he’s toast and he would rather not be waiting for some stupid, incompetent wizard to arrive. 

He doesn't even know why he is the one meeting this guy, yes he is the most charming one of the team but Gibbs usually handles all the off the book deals. Apparently following up the lead they have with the city’s ME is the task Gibbs gets to do, despite her being Tony's ex. The only reason they broke up in the first place is because her horoscope had told her demons and vampires would never last. Actually it's probably a good thing Gibbs took that job, she had tried to stake him when he said horoscopes were pathetic and childish - how was he supposed to know her aunt was a fortune teller?

Tony also thinks that getting some wizard from outside the team to provide them information and ingredients is dangerous and foolish but here he is sitting in Rock Creek Park. Abby is a freaking sorcerer but for some reason she didn't have this certain type of fairy dust and this is the only wizard she knows that has a supply of the illegal dusts or whatever.

It's just past midnight and the guy he's meeting is fifteen minutes late. He should be strolling down one of DC’s many streets instead of lying across this park bench. A woman had passed him a while ago and he had to spend a few minutes convincing her that no he isn’t homeless, he is just waiting for someone. He's pretty sure she thought he was a drug dealer and not the person that arrests the drug dealers.

He hears some rustling of leaves and can faintly make out the body of a person walking towards him . He sits up but stays on the bench because the chance of it being the wizard is about 50/50. 

The body of the guy wearing grey slacks and white shirt is coming closer. Tony doesn't think this is what wizards wear but hey he also doesn't know many wizards. The guy walks under a streetlight and Tony realises the guy also has a black tie on - wow someone should give him fashion advice.

The guy looks up from watching feet and meets Tony's eyes. The guy looks startled and quickens his pace. It's when he's right next to the bench that apologies start erupting from the guy’s mouth.

“I'm really sorry I'm late. There was a thing I had to deal with. Some rabbits escaped and then Langer decided it was funny to hide my coat, which had my wallet, which I needed to get on the subway which was also late because when isn't it. I’m sorry but i'm here now. Sorry.”

This better be the wizard. Even then Tony is really hoping the team isn't going to trust this idiot no matter how good looking he might be. “Who are you?”

The guy’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. “Are you not Anthony DiNozzo?”

“Depends. Who are you?”

“Timothy McGee. Abby told me you would meet me here.”

“Abby Sciuto?”

Timothy smiles and says “Yep that's her.”

“Aren't wizards meant to know time somewhere in between all those spells? Or at least some fashion sense?”

Timothy looks down at his clothes with a frown and asks “What's wrong with my clothes?”

Tony stands up and takes a couple steps forward. Timothy seems wary but doesn't move away so Tony continues until they are right in front of each other. He picks up the end Timothy's tie and lets it dangle from his fingers. “For starters, black doesn't go with light grey.'' Timothy blushes and Tony doesn't know whether it's from the close contact or subtle insult but he decides he can have fun either way. Tony moves his hand up the tie and tugs just slightly. Their faces are close together and when Timothy looks into his eyes, Tony smirks and says “Green would suit you better. It matches both your personality and eyes.” 

Timothy tilts his head at that and then realisation appears on his face. Tony expects him to push Tony away and attempt to stand up for himself or even better get all embarrassed and apologetic. However after the initial confusion passes one of the corners of Timothy's mouth tugs up. It's in the short distance between them that Timothy whispers “Really? I've been told red is my colour.” before touching his lips to Tony's. 

It's only a soft touch at first but after Tony gets over the ‘What the hell is happening?’ stage and gets to ‘i'm really enjoying this.’ stage, he pulls Timothy's tie in close. They both melt into what is a really unexpected but insanely nice kiss. Timothy’s hands reach out and one cups Tony's jaw while the other rests on his waist. Timothy's tongue starts to tease open his mouth so Tony allows him entry. Their tongues battle each other and Timothy gives up to give the rest of Tony's mouth an exploration. Tony can tell the moment Timothy feels the pointiness of Tony’s fangs. He feels Timothy's body freeze. After a few seconds Tony takes the plunge and is the one to move back, dropping Timothy's tie at the same time. He can't tell if it's more shock or something else bad showing on Timothy's face.

“You don't have to worry about my fangs having pricked you, they’re fully retracted.”

“I wasn't worried about that.”

Tony just gives him a ‘You suck at lying.’ face and sighs. This entire meeting has been bad from the start. He would be with his demon ex girlfriend than having a wizard freak out kissing a vampire. The guy may be hot but he is also a moron. Tony really needs to get better taste in people. He would easily kiss Timothy again but he’s pretty sure it won’t be as nice as it was before his fangs were discovered. He doesn't need anymore of his precious night time going to waste so he demands “Information and the fairy dust.”

Timothy blinks and then reaches into his trouser pockets and takes out a little baggie. If the woman from earlier saw him now, wow. Tony inspects the bag - he can't tell the difference between fairy dusts but it sparkles so he's guessing that it is right. He stores it in his pocket and raises an eyebrow at Timothy “Information?”

“About?”

“Didn’t Abby tell you?”

“She said I would be told by the guy meeting me. You.”

“I know it's me.” It's just Tony can't quite remember what information they needed out of this guy. Its something to do the goblin’s murder theyre investigating but hes not sure its its somthing Abby needed to now or Gibbs needed to know. They have evidence so not, the dust will help Abby with figuring who last slept with the victim and they know when and where the murder took place. Wait no they don’t. They know where but not when, that’s what they need this guy for. “We need the information on when our victim was murdered.”

“And why would I know that?”

“It was a goblin.”

“And I can find when a goblin’s magic stopped leaving tracks.”

“Can you?”

“Yes, it's rather easy.”

“For a wizard, not a vamp.”

Timothy looks down at shoes - which are brown, and Tony is seriously starting to rethink this guy’s hotness. “I'll need to be at my office to do that so I'll call Abby when I have the results.” and it's with that Timothy turns to leave.

Tony steps forward and grabs Timothy's wrist “Aren't you forgetting something.”

Timothy looks warily over his shoulder at Tony. “I don't think so. That's all you wanted right?”

“A deal goes both ways. What do I own you?”

Timothy turns back around facing Tony once again. “Nothing.”

“I have to own you something. I don’t like being indebted to people.” Tony steps closer, invading Timothy's personal space once again. “There is anything you want for me?”

Tony watches Timothy glance down at his lips. He sees Timothy lick his own lips. When he shakes his head in response to Tony's question, Tony presses his body in closer to Timothy’s. “Are you sure that's your answer?”

Timothy forces his hand out of Tony's grip and instead of taking it back, he places in on Tony's waist. Timothy's other hand plants itself on the base of Tony’s neck. Timothy smiles and demands “I want you to kiss. Is that payment enough?”

Tony leans in and whispers. “More than enough.” before letting his lips meet Timothy’s. Timothy uses his grip on Tony's body to drag it in closer to his own. Their lips slide together and Tony uses his own hands to roam Timothy’s chest and back. If they weren't in a park right now, he would just rip the shirt off. Even if it's past midnight there could be other vamps hanging around. Timothy squeezes his waist and moves his hand up to Tony's hair. Tony tilts his head to allow the kiss to work better. And wow, it does. Timothy tugs at his hair and Tony has to swallow a moan. They really should stop. Tony lets his lips leave Timothy’s. He kisses Timothy's jaw and then cheek before finally leaning back. Timothy removes his hand from Tony’s hair while the other stays on his waist.

“We’re in a public park. Gibbs will kill me if I'm arrested for public indecency.” 

Timothy blinks up at him slowly and then takes a step back, allowing his hand to slowly graze Tony's waist as it leaves its spot. “And Abby will kill me if I don’t help your team get that information.” 

“So we’re in agreement, we stop.”

“Looks that way.”

And they do stop, for the minute it takes Tony to drag Timothy behind one of the large oak trees. Then it takes half an hour and a call from Ziva until Tony starts to jog away from Timothy shouting “Get my number from Abby.” over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing kissing, how did i do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: slight rape mention (result of love spells) and of course murder.
> 
> didnt think i would write more for this but apparently i am. i actually have a somewhat plan and whos knows i might even get to it.  
> also sorry this kinda doesnt look that great for abby for a couple of lines but it is hows she acts in the show so.

Tony has been sitting at his desk for precisely five seconds when his cell phone rings. If it's his elderly neighbour losing her freaky giant rat again then he's going to hang up and call animal control. He doesn't care if the rat was a ‘failed experiment’ and it would be ‘inhumane’ to kill it, it's freaky as all hell and that's coming for a goddamn vampire that occasionally eats rats.

It's not Ms. Walters but Timothy McGee. He wonders how early the call to Abby to get his number was.

“Anthony DiNozzo, how may I be of your assistance? I'm available for everything but getting caught for public indecency.” He turns on his computer while he awaits Timothy’s reply.

“I hope you checked your caller id and you don't say that to everyone.” He was expecting a laugh and not a unimpressive reply but to each their own he guesses.

“I only say it to pretty wizards that I meet in the park”. He can see Ziva looking over her computer pretending she can't hear but the curious look on her face says otherwise. Damn werewolves and their hearing.

“About that.” and that's all Tony gets, Timothy falls silent after two words. He uses the break in conversation to finally log into his computer. However by the time he’s done Timothy still hasn’t replied so he checks to see if the call is still connected and it is. 

“About what, Timothy?”

“About what happened in the park.” There's another pause but at least Tony hears breathing this time. “What happened wasn't real.”

“Wasn't real? This isn't some movie on the hallmark channel. If you don't want to do it again, there's no hard feelings.'' A good kiss can stay just a good kiss after all. Tony knows that better than anyone.

“I want to do it again, you just might not.”

“It's barely 7 am Timothy, stop being vague and just tell me what's up.” He may not have to sleep to get his energy up but he is still not going to make his brain waste power figuring Timothy's crypticness out. 

Timothy stops being vague and instead his mouth explodes with everything. “So you know how I told you I was late for the subway because Langer stole my coat. Well he did that so he could replace my chapstick. I know it's weird my lips still get chapped in summer but they do and the best thing that works is chapstick not the various scrubs I tried to make to help the problem. I put some on on the way to the park and well you know what happened next. It turns out he replaced it with a magical one - one that has a sorta love spell in it.”

Tony croaks out. “Love spell?” 

“It would make whoever I kiss want to kiss me back. So when I kissed you, you would become attracted to me and not want to stop.”

“But I did stop.” Twice - after the discovery of his fangs and also Ziva's call.

“Langer got the spell to work best on humans so since you're a vampire it weakened the effect but had one nonetheless. I'm really sorry if I didn't kiss you in the first place it wouldn't matter. I’m sorry”

“Stop apologising.”

“Sorry.'' Tony rolls his eyes and wishes Timothy could see it through the phone.

“Do you know how long it takes to wear off.”

“According to Langer, 24 hours.”

“Call me about 1 am then.”

“Why?”

“So we can find out if the kissing is as good without a spell.”

“You only kissed back in the first place because of the spell.” Tony is pretty sure the spell has already worn off because Timothy is starting to get on his nerves.

“How about you let me decide that.”

“Anthony, It’s the truth.” Tony doesn't think someone saying his name - because really Anthony is his name, he says it most of the time when he answers the phone or flashes his id - should make his body tingle. Maybe the spell hasn't worn off.

“I could've moved back before you kissed me - vampire reflexes remember. The spell didn't start until after the kiss so my motives before it weren't affected.” Out the corner of his eye he sees Ziva straighten up and become more focused on her computer but he still catches the subtle tilt of her head towards the staircase. Gibbs.

“Timothy, I have to go now.”

“But-”

“Meet me at our spot at 1 am.” And with that Tony hangs up his cell and turns to his computer pulling up the background he has on one of their suspects. He wonders if it’s too strange to refer to something as ‘their spot’ when they've only been there once and it was for a work meeting (technically that is). Timothy did call to inform him about the spell though and in his experience people usually don’t do that so maybe their entire relationship is destined to be strange. God, one he’s the one that sounds like a hallmark movie.

Gibbs starts demanding information on the case from him and Ziva and for the next few minutes Tony has no time to think about Timothy.

That is until Abby arrives in the bullpen halfway through them discussing theories on which of their suspects might actually be the murderer. 

“The victim last slept with a trickster. Ducky said it didn’t look like it was voluntary so I rushed the bloodwork and Petty Officer Alex Dearing did in fact drink a love potion at some point before their death.”

“Looks like Tony wasn't the only one affected by a love spell recently.” Tony will admit he was hoping Ziva wouldn’t be that fast with a quip.

“What did you do?”

“Abs, I’m hurt. Why do you suspect I was the one to produce the love spell?” Seriously he’s never made a love spell and that one time he was accused of it, it was a major misunderstanding. At her raised eyebrow he continues. “It was because of your friend Timothy I was even under one.”

“Oh, Timmy would never do that. He cares too much about rules and morals. You have the wrong guy.”

“Abby, he phoned me to tell me that it happened.” At her disbelieving look, he adds. “However he didn't make his partner did, it was some prank or something.”

“That's not a very funny prank.” Abby says, clearly more sympathetic when her friend isn't being accused of something. Love spells and such aren't exactly illegal but there've been plenty of petitions to get them classified as illegal or at least as a class A drug. However hospitals use them in small doses for certain cases so actual federal laws never get that far in the making. 

“It wasn’t meant for me. I think the guy that pulled the prank probably didn't intend for Timothy to kiss someone. Some other effects of a love spell can be skin rashes, acne and hysterical laughter. Office prank go wrong that all.”

“Give me their name and I will kill them.”  
“Abby, you don't have to do that.”

“Yes because then Tony’s date tonight will be bust with funeral arrangements.”

Tony turns to glare at Ziva and hisses out. “Curse werewolves and their hearing.” Because seriously curse werewolves and their hearing. Plus it's not really a date, more a ‘let's see if I'm actually attracted to you or if it was just a love spell’ thing.

“Tony you have a date with someone who put you under a love spell?”

“Abby for the last time Timothy didn't put me under the spell. Well technically he did but he didn't intend to and it wears off by the time I'm supposed to meet him again. Can we get back to the case, now?”

Ziva must feel a little guilt for accidentally unleashing Abby on him because she actually adds to the case discussion instead of saying another quip. “Ducky said there was a rash on the Petty Officer yes?”

“Yeah. The city ME also has two other victims with the same rash.” Apparently Gibb’s hunch last night was right.

“Do we know if those victims also drank a love potion before their deaths?” He asks because he’s pretty sure he knows where Ziva is heading with this.

It’s Gibbs that lifts up a file and states. “Both did, Metro hasn’t found the source yet,” Now Tony is excited - well as exciting as death and possible rape can allow - but his team is connected with each other right now and that's makes the best cases. Damn, this is going to be good. He can already feel their energies mixing together.

“Can you find the source?” Ziva asks Abby.

While Tony asks Gibbs. “Do we keep jurisdiction on this?”

Both reply “Yes” at the same time.

Their work on this case will be the best they've been connected in a while and with the possibility of managing to sneak away for 20 minutes come 1 am, Tony is looking forward to the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a Carry on reference in here somewhere but i dont think anyone will notice it.
> 
> The thing about dinozzo rule number 3 comes from a fic but i cant remember which one so if anyone knows, tell me. its not the sma eas the one in the fic but its very close.

He has checked the clock way too many times in the past half hour. Tony DiNozzo is not the type of guy to count every second that passes before he can leave work. Most nights he’s one of the last people to leave NCIS and yet tonight despite being in the middle of a case he wants to break free out of the building. 

Abby found the source of the love potions (a Mr. Oliver Ferwick: A warlock with too much free time on his hands and a passion for the dark acts) and they had caught him while he was shopping for new ingredients in the market. Ferwick had of course brought in some fancy overpaid lawyer and as a result Gibbs has just now been able to start the interrogation. He had been watching alongside Ziva in observation by apparently fidgety vampires make her nervous - more like annoyed - and she had forced him to leave. 

He picks up his stapler and moves it to the other side of his desk. It doesn't look right there so he picks it again and passes it from one hand to the another. The clock on his computer reads 00:30. It would only take him 20 minutes to get the park if he runs but maybe being earlier for once could be a good thing. Or a desperate thing. Definitely desperate, he decides - maybe he should aim for 5 minutes late. He looks back at the clock it’s 00:31. 

He texts Ziva that he's going out and to update him if they get another break in the case - after he got kidnapped by numpties that one time, he now has to tell either her or Gibbs if he leaves the office early. Tony makes sure he has his badge and gun on himself before heading to the elevator. Which is where he has to turn back to his desk and grab his flask. He doesn’t think he has had time to drink anything all day - what with finding the source, eliminating other suspects and trying to see if there are more cases with similar MOs.

Tony arrives at the park 10 minutes early and with his flask half empty. There’s no sign of Timothy but Tony is early and the wizard was late yesterday. 

He only has to sit alone on the bench for 5 minutes before Timothy shows - can’t be called out for looking desperate when the other party also does.

“Hey.” Timothy softly greets him when he joins Tony on the bench.  
“I’m not mad about the love spell.” Tony says because he's always been able to tell when someone is nervous.

“Really? Because I would be. Are you sure it’s worn off?”

Tony makes it obvious when he looks Timothy up and down, taking every little thing in. From the brown loafers - seriously? - to the light purple tie - Which would look nice if it wasn't paired with a bright green shirt. Timothy has an absolutely appalling sense of fashion but his smile doesn’t change and his eyes stay bright. And Tony isn't that much of an asshole to focus on someone’s clothes. “I’m sure.” And he is but he still thinks Timothy’s smile is one of the seven wonders of the world.

“Langer did it to win the office prank war. It was meant to make me break out. He had some weird ointment to give me for it.”

“Was that also part of the prank?” He also wishes NCIS had an office prank war: he would so win.

“No, Langer is actually a nice guy. If he says it was to help me, I believe him. you know for a shapeshifter you would think he was use that to pull pranks but he doesn't. He does stuff like the chapstick instead. To everyone. I don't even work in his department. We just go out for drinks occasionally.” 

“How much of the office hates him?”

“One or two but most people enjoy them. I like them, usually. When he does decide I'm the victim it’s mostly superglue on keyboards or turning my shirt a different colour - nothing my sister hasn’t done to me before.” Tony thought most people got annoyed when their siblings did that but Timothy has a small - if nostalgic - smile. “Growing up a sister ten years younger than you learning magic is not something I recommend.”

“I'm an only child so that's good.”

“Your entire family vampires?”

“Nope, my dad's side is human, my mums not so much, I don't remember clearly just that she had magic, that is.” He knows he could look it up but his dad purposely never talked about it after she died and so Tony figured it would bring more pain than happiness.

“How does the whole kid thing work with a vampire?” Tony is going to take Timothy’s question at face value and absolaty not look into for some deeper meaning - he has to remind himself he has known Timothy for only 24 hours.

“You have to have a kid before you turn or store your sperm somewhere.”

“What did you do?”  
“Some sperm bank in Ohio has my donation but I did it my freshman year because I needed money not because I thought this would happen.” Tony waves a hand down his body to emphasise the whole ‘Becoming a vampire’ thing.

“So how long?”

“Have I been like this? Since I was 21 - 2 days after my birthday which is good because otherwise I would forever underage.” Which is the only thing at the time Tony was glad about - not needing a fake id for forever sounded great. “Roughly 15 years. Now as much as I like talking about myself I have about twenty minutes until I have to get back to work and there are some things I like doing more than talking.”

And Timothy seems to understand that message clearly and lifts his hand to Tony’s neck. He pulls Tony closer but instead of their lips meeting, he whispers something in Tony’s ear - something Latin: a spell. 

“I thought you didn’t want me under spells?” Tony says quietly in the space between them.

“I thought you didn’t want to get arrested?”

Tony did mean to use his mouth to ask a question but Timothy moved his lips down to kiss Tony’s neck so what comes out is a half moan and half questioning hum.

“The spell covers us - and the bench - in an invisible cloak. The muting of sounds aspect I'm still working on, as long you don't make any really loud sounds it should work.”

He should be protesting that he won't be the one making loud sounds but there’s something more important. He moves back away from Timothy. “Why didn’t you do this yesterday?”

Timothy looks away from him and brings his arm up to start rubbing at his neck. “You looked really excited when you dragged me behind the tree and I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“I don’t -” And Tony doesn't finish what he was going to say because he’s feeling too many emotions. Instead of talking about them, he shows Timothy them the best way he knows how: kissing.

Tony pushes Timothy down so his back is on the bench. His lips attack Timothy’s and his hands make their way into Timothy’s hair. 

There’s not much talking but at some point Timothy gently bites on his collarbone and Tony says “Knew there was a reason I like you.”

Their hands roam each other’s bodies but no clothes are shed and nothing goes below the belt. Tony may be impressive by the magic cloak thing but that doesn’t mean he trusts it. Their kisses vary from soft and gentle to long and deep and Tony loves every moment of it. He forgot how nice it was to just kiss someone. And with Timothy’s hand in his hair and lips kissing below his ear, he also forgets the world around them.

He startles when he hears the shrill ringing of his cell and regretfully takes his hands off of Timothy to answer it. Timothy is looking up at him with red lips and blown eyes. Tony smiles down at him while he brings his cell up to his ear.

“DiNozzo.” 

“You need to get back here.” Gibbs. He really should check his caller id more often.

Tony completely moves off of Timothy and also the bench to stand up - he’s not having a conversation with his boss while on top of someone. He looks back at Timothy, who has sat up and he mouths ‘Gibbs’ at the questioning tilt of Timothy’s head. He then faintly hears Timothy say something in Latin - removing the spell. “Did we get a break on the case?” He asks Gibbs.

“Not exactly.” Why Tony took a job where his boss is a very vague functional mute, he will never know. His brain is still slightly spinning from his - still pleasant but more expected this time - thing with Timothy.

“Not exactly how?” He prompts Gibbs.

“Ferwick confessed to making the potions but wouldn’t tell us where his lab is.” Stupid warlocks and stupid federal laws. Since most warlocks are many, many centuries old most get away from the laws by arguing that whatever they are accused of happened before whatever law was created. Which just makes any case involving a warlock a really big unnecessary hassle. “Abby found it though. Ziva and I went to check it out. Now her lab is full of potions and she’s trying to figure what they are. ” 

How much time has passed? When he left Gibbs had only been in interrogation for about 30 minutes. He leans down and grabs Timothy’s wrist so that he can see what time is. According to the steel face it's been an hour since he arrived at the park. Which is shocking for the multiple facts: he didn’t realise he had been out this long, the team had done all that in a short time and also that Gibbs hasn’t yell at him yet.

“I can’t help figure out what's in what.”

“I know but your friend can.”

It is with great talent that Tony does not squeak when he replies - squeaking would be absolutely humiliating and he does not do it. “Friend?”

“Timothy McGee.” He knows Gibbs isn't a psychic, at least he's 90% sure of that so logically Tony knows Gibbs knows because Ziva told him but still it's still as freaky as Ms. Walters’ giant rat. “Abby said he's highly talented and he helped us yesterday.” 

“He gave us illegal fairy dust.”

“Not illegal.”

“It's about as illegal as love spells.”

“Which aren’t illegal. Should be but aren’t. There’s a difference, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah but-”

“He also figured out the time of death, which even Ducky couldn't do.”

“So what, I just bring him back to NCIS?”

“Exactly. Fornell is going to loan us him for tomorrow - today.” He corrects. “Get here soon.” and with that Gibbs hangs up.

Tony turns to face Timothy who is staring up at him with a soft smile. The bright green shirt and purple tie Timothy is wearing should make him look downright terrible but right now Tony doesn’t think he has seen anything more beautiful - and he's been near a veela before. “I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping tonight, Abby needs your help with our case.”

“The one with the goblin murder that you needed the fairy dust for?”

“That's the part you remember? Do you often have to figure out the time of death for goblin Petty Officers?”

“Petty Officers? No. Time of death? Yes. Speaking of that, if I'm going to help you guys I have to call my boss.” 

“Gibbs said, Fornell is giving us you for the rest of the day.” And that's when it clicks in Tony's brain. He was a cop and now he's a highly trained federal investigator yet it took him this long to realise that not only was he kissing a wizard but also an FBI agent. Only one of those facts slightly disturbs him. “You work for the FBI? For Fornell?” Because DiNozzo rule number 3: always, always clarify. 

“I’m on Fornell’s team.” Timothy stands up from the bench and holds out his hand. Tony knows he’s supposed to grab it, really he does but for some reason he’s still stuck on the fact Timothy works with Fornell and Tony hasn’t seen him until now. Timothy puts his hands in his slacks’s pocket and turns his eyes towards the trees instead of Tony. “If this thing between us is going to interfere with me helping out your team, I can send someone else. I know plenty of capable wizards for the job.” And that’s not what Tony wants to happen. It most definitely isn’t.

So he rolls his eyes and says. “You don't even know what the job is.” He also reaches out for Timothy’s arm. He tugs at it gently until Timothy removes it from his pockets. Tony slides his hand down from Timothy’s elbow to his fingertips, where he then intertwines their hands together. If this is what Timothy wants them to do together, Tony isn’t going to complain. Okay, maybe he’ll complain a little but he has a reputation to maintain. 

He starts walking down the cobbled park paths, tugging Timothy along with him by their joined hands. “Did you bring your car?” He asks Timothy. Running back to Navy Yard will be the best way to avoid Gibbs’ wrath but he can’t really run with another person and he kind of really wants to keep talking to Timothy - alone.

“Yeah, you didn’t drive here? I didn’t think the Navy Yard was near here.”

“It’s not. Are you sure you're a federal agent?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I’m a vampire, I haven't owned a car since college. I take the agency’s cars for cases”

“So, you what, ran here?”

“Could've flown, but it takes way more energy and Gibbs is going to have us running rapid already so clearly I made the right call.”

“Huh,” Tony turns his head to look at the absolutely adorable confused face Timothy has - God, when did he start describing guys as adorable? “Maybe I should read up more about vampires if we’re going to do this thing.”

Tony smirks. “I’ve been told I’m a very good teacher.” 

“I believe it,” And he has to remind himself that they’re probably already late so dragging Timothy behind a tree again will only make them even later. “What do you guys need help with anyways?”

“Oh, yeah. Abby has a bunch of potions, that Gibbs and Ziva found in our suspect’s lab, that needs figuring out.”

“Figuring out, like what the potions are for? Or figuring out who made them - confirming who made them in this case?” Timothy asks as they're entering the car park.

Tony shrugs because really he tends to avoid the lab stuff if he has to and has no idea what's required. “Both?”

Timothy’s smile becomes wider and Tony can’t have Timothy mocking him - or worse finding him cute, so he demands Timothy hand over his car keys.

“It’s my car, Anthony. I drive it.”

“See you don’t work with Gibbs. You don’t know him. We have,” Tony reaches out his spare hand to grab Timothy’s right wrist again. They’re going to be late. “Five minutes to get to the Navy Yard. Since that’s impossible, the next best thing is me driving to get us there in ten.”

Tony can see the panic spread on Timothy's face. “NCIS is over half an hour away.”

“Not with my driving. Don’t worry I’m the best driver on the team.”

“You said you don't have a car.” Timothy says but he says it while throwing Tony his keys.

Tony opens the car and they climb in. He can still see the slight panic on Timothy’s face so he says. “I do have a licence.”

“To kill, maybe.”

“James Bond. Knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“That the only reason? Because what you said earlier says otherwise.”

Tony leans over the centre console and kisses the smirk right of Timothy's mouth. It’s when Tony feels Timothy put his hand in his hair that he breaks the kiss. Gibbs is going to stake him. 

“Just know I would love to keep doing that but the case really needs to be solved and we both kind of have to alive to solve it. So I’m going to start driving and we will both have to keep our hands to ourselves for the foreseeable future.” And because Tony is a responsible adult - despite what quite a few people think - he does in fact start driving towards the Navy Yard.


End file.
